criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Body in a Bush
Body In A Bush '''is case 8 of Grimsborough 2 (Insustrial Area) Plot The victim was a 45 year old Florist who was found dead buried in a bush. Her name was Holly Bailey. Her killer turned out to be her Boyfriend, who's name is Dan Smith. Before his arrest, Dan Smith told the team that Holly was having an affair with a man called 'Joseph Marks', who is the manager of the Garden centre down the road from her house. Dan also told the team that him and Holly Bailey had an uneasy relationship. Dan refused to confess to how he killed Holly. But the team already knew that Dan beat her to death with a shovel. And to top that all off, he attempted to bury her to hide the evidence, but he ran away before Alice Bailey could find out he murdered her mother. Judge Hall didn't care about anything that Dan said, except the fact that he murdered his girlfriend. Dan Smith was sentenced to Life In Jail (with no chance for parole) for the premeditated murder of Holly Bailey. Victim *Holly Bailey ' (found buried under a bush, her skull smashed to pieces) Weapon *'Shovel''' Killer *'Dan Smith ' Killer Profile *The Killer has Brown Eyes ' *The Killer wears a '''Tie ' *The Killer is '''Foot Size 10 *The Killer is a Taurus ''' *The Killer is '''5'9" Tall ______________________________________________________________________________________ Suspects *'Dianna Wolf '- Victim's Co-worker (35) BrownEyes, 5'9Tall *'Joseph Marks' - Garden Centre Manager (42) FootSize10, BrownEyes, WearsATie, 5'9"Tall *'Alice Bailey' - Victim's Daughter (13) Taurus *'Jack Bailey' - Victim's Ex-Husband (49) WearsATie, Taurus *'Dan Smith '- Victim's Boyfriend (39) WearsATie, 5'9"Tall, FootSize10, Taurus, BrownEyes Crime Scenes *1: Flower Garden *2: Bush *3: Flower Garden Bonus (Puzzle) (3/45) stars needed. *4: Garden Centre *5: Garden Shelves *6: Garden Centre Bonus (Time-Attack) (8/45) stars needed. *7: Car Park *8: Parking Space *9: Car Park Bonus (Differences) (17/45) stars needed. Steps Chapter 1: *Investigate Flower Garden (Clues: Shovel, Smartphone) (Result: MurderWeapon=Shovel) *Analyze SmartPhone (06:00:00) (Result: NewSuspect= Dianna Wolf) *Talk to Dianna Wolf (Cost 1 Star) *Investigate Bush (Clues: Tie Clip, Victim's Body) *Autopsy Victim's Body (18:00:00) *Examine Tie Clip (Cost 1 Star) (Minigame= Collect) *Analyze Fingerprint (03:00:00) (Result: KillerProfile= WearsATie) *Go to Chapter 2 (Cost 1 Star) Chapter 2: *Examine Barcode (Cost 1 Star) (Minigame= Decode) *Analyze Barcode (03:00:00) (Results: NewSuspect= Joseph Marks) *Interrogate Joseph about murder (Cost 1 Star) *Investigate Garden Centre (Clue: Trash Can) *Examine Trash Can (Cost 1 Star) (Minigame= Find) *Analyze Reciept (05:00:00) *Investigate Bush (Clues: Soil Bag, Seeds, Garden Shears) *Examine Garden Shears (Cost 1 Star) (Minigame= Find) *Examine Soil Bag (Cost 1 Star) (Minigame= Find) (Result: KillerProfile= Taurus) *Analyze Seeds (01:00:00) (NewSuspect= Alice Bailey) *Ask Alice about seeds (Cost 1 Star) *Analyze Fingerprint (03:00:00) *Inestigate Car Park (Clues: Gasoline, Numberplate) *Examine Burnt List (Cost 1 Star) (Minigame= Reveal) *Analyze Burnt List (06:00:00) *Investigate Parking Space (Clue: Water Can) *Analyze Barcode (03:00:00) *Analyze Fingerprint (03:00:00) (Result: NewSuspect= Jack Bailey) *Talk to Jack about argument in Car Park (Cost 1 Star) (Result: NewSuspect = Dan Smith) *Question Dan Smith about why he started the argument (Cost 1 Star) *Ask Jack about star sign (Cost 1 Star) (Result: Jack Bailey is a Taurus) Chapter 3: *Joseph Marks needs your help! (Cost 1 Star) *Investigate Garden Centre (Clue: Name Tag) *Examine Name Tag (Cost 1 Star) (Minigame= Collect) *Analyze Substance (03:00:00) (Substance = Toothpaste) *Give Name Tag back to Joseph (Cost 1 Star) *Investigate Bush (Clue: Note) *Analyze Kill Threat (03:00:00) *Question Joseph about affair with victim (Cost 1 Star) *Investigate Parking Space (Clue: Torn Letter) *Examine Torn Letter (Cost 1 Star) (Minigame= Restore) *Make Joseph tell the truth about relationship with victim (Cost 1 Star) *Investigate Flower Garden (Clue: Black Shoe) *Analyze Black Shoe (Result: KillerProfile= FootSize10) *Ask Joseph Marks his Footsize (Cost 1 Star) (Result: Joseph Marks is a Size 10) *Interview Chief Jones = (Results: FootSizes; Dianna= 8.9, Jack= 10.3, Alice= 7, Dan= 10) (Results: Star Signs; Dan= Taurus, Alice= Taurus, Dianna= Cancer, Joseph= Sagittarius). *Investigate Garden Shelves (Result: Surveillance Camera) *Analyze Surveillance Camera (08:00:00) (Result: KillerProfile= 5'9"Tall, BrownEyes) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to Additional Investigation. (Cost 1 Star) Additional Investigation: *Dianna wants to talk to you (Cost 1 Star) *Investigate Bush (Result: Key) *Examine Key (Cost 1 Star) (Minigame= Collect) *Analyze Fingerprint (03:00:00) *Give Dianna back her keys (Cost 1 Star) (Reward: 10 Cash) *Alice really needs your help! (Cost 1 Star) *Ask Jack why Alice can't attend her mother's funeral. (Cost 1 Star) *Investigate Garden Shelves (Clues: Watering Can, Seeds Packet) *Analyze Watering Can (09:00:00) *Analyze Seeds Pakcet (09:00:00) *Give Gardening Items to Jack (Cost 1 Star) *Tell Alice the good news (Cost 1 Star) (Reward: Magical Green Pearl Amulet) *Joseph needs assistance (Cost 1 Star) *Investigate Garden Centre (Clues: Broken Pot, Envelope) *Examine Broken Pot (Cost 1 Star) (Minigame= Restore) *Analyze Flower Pot (12:00:00) *Warn Joseph about vandalism and give him back his card (Cost 1 Star) (Reward: 10 Cash) *Go to Next Case (Cost 2 Stars) Trivia *This is the only case in [[Grimsborough 2|'Grimsborough 2']]' '''where 2 innocent suspects give you the same reward, in an [[Additional Investigation|'Additional Investigation']]. *This is a case where you have to talk to another innocent suspect whilst talking to 1 innocent suspect during the additional investigation. *This is one of the cases where you have to assist an innocent suspect during the chapters (not additional investigation). *This Case and [[Good As Dead|'Good As Dead']] are the only 2 cases in The [[Industrial Area|'Industrial Area''']]. Where the victim's body is not found on the first crime scene